And So He Panicked
by WhoaItsAmber
Summary: The idea from this story came from a prompt I came across on Tumblr. Lily is about to go into labor, and James isn't home. Who is going to help her get to St. Mungos? One-Shot


And So He Panicked

"What in the name of Merlin…" thought a very exhausted Lily Potter. She had just been asleep for a little over an hour when she awoke with a start. Trying to figure out what it was that woke her, she made an attempt to sit up in her bed. Suddenly, the very pregnant Lily felt another pain roll across her stomach.

"Damn, he would want to make his appearance when James is out on a mission. So typically like his father. Rather an inconvenient trait if you ask me." Lily then sighed, realizing she was talking to herself. Lacking sleep did nothing good for her mental capabilities. With a few good rocks back and forth, Lily was able to pull herself into a sitting position with her feet hanging off the bed. One more good push and she was standing up, only to lean over and have another contraction stop her from progressing any further.

"Sirius," Lily tried to call out, knowing that her husband's best friend was most likely around the house somewhere. When no response came, Lily yelled significantly louder. "SIRIUS!"

Suddenly, there was a large bang, followed by several smaller 'thud' sounds and a few choice words from Sirius. Lily sighed to herself. It sounded like he had fallen off the couch, hit the coffee table, then slipped and fell up the staircase.

Sure enough, a moment later, a very ruffled looking Sirius Black ran into the bedroom, looking extremely panicked.

"What happened? Are you okay? James will kill me if you aren't okay. Why are you out of bed? Shouldn't you be sleeping? What-"

"Sirius, shut up for two seconds!" a very frustrated Lily said. Normally she would have just laughed at Sirius and his freaking out, but right this moment she was having another contraction that almost put her to her knees. "It is time."

"Time? Time for what! You don't mean to have the baby? No, no, no Lily. It can't be time! James isn't here!"

"I'm aware that James isn't here, Sirius. Now will you please calm down?"

Sirius was running around the room, trying to grab things that he thought Lily may need. This included him grabbing the pillow off her bed, running to the closet and shoving some clothes right into the pillow case. After he ran into the bathroom, Lily just shook her head and smiled at her friend. He was freaking out more than she was, and she was the one in labor for Merlin's sake! She instead just grabbed her bag that was sitting by the bedroom door waiting for this occasion and walked downstairs to wait by the fire. James had forbidden her from apparating anywhere, just in case something would go wrong and she would splinch herself. It had been decided then, that going to the hospital by Floo would be the best way. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard frantic shouting.

"Lily! Where did you go?"

"Calm yourself, Sirius. I'm downstairs waiting on you!"

Suddenly he appeared at the top of the stairs, holding an oddly shaped pillow case, and looking extremely frazzled. "Lily, did you pack your toothbrush? I can't find it anywhere!"

Sighing deeply, Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I have my toothbrush packed in the bag, Sirius. I have had everything packed for well over a week. We are ready to go. Can we just…"

"Did we pack my toothbrush? James' toothbrush? The baby's toothbrush? Wait…no. The baby wouldn't need a toothbrush, he won't have any teeth, will he? So that would just be silly to take..."

"SIRIUS BLACK." Beyond patience now, Lily had had enough of his rambling. "Will you get a move on, you big nerd? It's time to go!"

"LILY! I am not ready to be father!"

Now back to feeling amused, just stared at her friend for a moment. The grinned, and said "Sirius, this isn't your baby."

The look that crossed his face after she was finished speaking almost made Lily laugh out loud.

"PUH-LEASE LILY! THIS IS EVERYONE'S BABY!" He shouted.

Lily full out laughed, realizing how true that comment actually was. Suddenly, another contraction hit that made her drop her bag and bend over.

"Oh. Right. St. Mungos. Time to go, Lily! I'll try and call James again." Running down the stairs, Sirius pulled the two way mirror from his pocket and began shouting at it. "OI! PRONGS! TIME TO GO! LITTLEST MARAUDER ON THE WAY!"

Then, running over to Lily, grabbing her bag and pulling his arm around her, and hobbled to the fire. Throwing a handful in he heard a muffled sound from his pocket that sounded vaguely like "I'm on my way!" right before he shouted "St. Mungos!" and they both disappeared in a flash of green flames.


End file.
